A day at the cabin
by Riversong650
Summary: Hawke and Sarah's first steamy encounter since falling in love. This is the first scene from Chapter 2 of Revelations. It has been restored back to it's original mature content with some rewrite.


_**A/N: I brought this back to it's original mature content. A rewrite has been done and I think you will still enjoy it. **  
><em>

**A DAY AT THE CABIN**

"You're a quick study Mr. Hawke, there's nothing more to show you today. Doctor Hansen is doing a wonderful job schooling you." Sarah said.

"Yeah, Doctor Hansen is great and so are you. You make all this computer stuff interesting and in a way fun to learn." Hawke said.

"Why Thank you, Mr. Hawke." Sarah said.

"So, what are you going to do now? Since it only took us an hour to finish. There's still six hours left." Hawke said.

"I'll go back to the lab and finish some small programs. It shouldn't take long, but it will pass the time. My husband will be spending all day with Doctor Winchester and arguing with that ego maniac Jenkins. I can't stand him. I refuse to work with him and Doctor Hansen as well too." Sarah said.

"What about me?" Hawke asked with a teasing grin.

"You are the best one to work with. A gentleman who can keep his hands to himself." Sarah said.

Suddenly she leaned forward and kissed him. Her full, fleshy lips pressed against his and he couldn't resist her. He took her mouth, instantly realizing the passion was there. Her tongue dug deeply into his mouth. All of a sudden she felt his body stiffen and his response gone absent. She stopped and stood back thinking she made a fool of herself and unsure if she should continue.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. I don't know what came over me. I've just made a hypocrite of myself. I just told you what a gentleman you are and I go and do the opposite." Sarah said her voice shaking.

But Hawke could not contain himself as they stared at each other each recognizing the burning desire in the other's eyes. Sarah could only hold on for the ride as he ravished her mouth, sending shock waves of sensation all over her body.

"What did I just do? I'm not sure I can do this. I want you, I have for month's now. But I'm not sure that I can cross this line. I love my husband...I just. " Sarah said catching her breath. Their foreheads joined together.

"I know, but I can't take it any longer. I know you love your husband but I can't take wanting you from a distance anymore. Maybe we just need to get it out of our system." Hawke said.

"I want you. I want you so bad. I think about you all the time." Sarah said her breath ragged.

"Maybe this is exactly what we need." Hawke says. Gazing into her deep green eyes seem like they are pools of want, of yearning.

"You are so beautiful." Hawke said brushing her cheek.

"I've waited six months for you to notice." Sarah said as her legs were becoming weak from the intensity of his touch.

"I've noticed. I can't stop noticing." Hawke said, his breathing deep and heavy.

"Kiss me." As soon as she said it his smile grew and he reached his other hand to her face and kissed her. It was hot and wet and the taste of his mouth was now one of her favorite things... he started saying her name over and over in-between kisses and caresses... she reached down and felt how hard he was through his jeans... they kiss, and bite each other's lips, lick each other's tongues and suck each other's necks for a while before he breaks away too look at her. He was hungry for her. He had been alone for so long.

"I think we should continue somewhere more private. I have a cabin not an hour flight from here, very secluded. We can make as much noise was we want, nobody will hear us." Hawke whispered into her ear. His warm breath sending shivers through her body.

She couldn't speak only able to respond in a lingering deep hungry kiss. Hawke took her by the hands and led her out, careful not to be seen.

Once at the cabin Hawke led her upstairs to the loft.

"Take me. Make love to me." Sarah said panting.

"I will make you scream my name before we end." Hawke said as he lightly kissed her.

The world vanished when he stood in awe of her, slowly undressing her, exploring her body with his eyes, his hands and his tongue. He hypnotized her with his touch, the kisses to her neck, to her cheek, and finally to her lips that desired his. His lips were firm, warm, and sure. His tongue delving into her mouth, dancing with hers in the mystery of two people coming together. He had her the way he wanted her, vulnerable to him, not holding back. Together they made their way to the bed. They laid down, Hawke on top of Sarah, mouths again locked in a passionate kiss.

His tongue found her naked stomach and began lightly caressing it. She arched her body into his questing tongue as it moved over her satiny smooth skin and found its way to her full breasts. He then slowly moved back down.

She moaned and hungrily kissed his lips. Her tongue slithered over his and began to eagerly explore his mouth. He returned her kiss with matched passion. His arms wrapped around her body and he pulled her close, his hardness pressed against her so tightly she could feel it aching to be inside her body. She pressed back against him and he moaned with desire.

Sarah got up and straddled him. She showered his body with soft kisses down his neck, his chest, his stomach and then she slid down to bury her face in his groin.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time. Just relax and let me have my fun." She said with a wicked smile.

She began to pleasure him in ways he had never experienced, nor had he been so "devoured" in his life. His moans growing louder.

She sucked him, her tongue flicking up and down as she moves his shaft in and out of her mouth. Finally she stops teasing and begins to move in the rhythm she knows will bring him off quickly. She rapidly moves her mouth back and forth, her tongue pressing the sensitive spot on the underside of his cock. He reaches down to lightly grab the back of her head, guiding her, pressing his hips towards her, fucking her mouth, whispering of how good it feels and how much he loves her.

"I'm getting close," he gasped.

And then she feel his cock twitch as he explodes in her mouth, his delicious cum running over her tongue and down her throat. She savored the taste before swallowing every drop

She slithered up his body, a smile on her face.

"Was that as good as you expected?" She purred as she placed a deep, very wet kiss on his sweet lips.

"It was the best! Oh my God!" He said panting.

She rolled onto her back and he stared eagerly at her beautifully naked body. Her smooth skin reflected the light, giving the illusion of perfection. He ran his hands all over her body, from the tops of her thighs up to her breasts. Then he brought his head down and pulled her right hard nipple into the sweet heat of his mouth. She moaned with pleasure and arched into his mouth, needing to feel more of his tongue all over her. His mouth alternated from her right breast to her left as his fingers caressed the other with equal fervor. Slithering back down her body with long licking kisses he buries his face between her thighs, lapping at her juices.

Her legs unconsciously spread even further apart to accommodate him. He smiles and begins to snake his tongue over the whole of her hairless mound. Starting at her thighs and working his way in he gently licks sucks and nibbles his way towards her hardening clit. She can feel her wetness already beginning to seep out, as she strokes and pinches her nipples as his tongue finds her sensitive little button. He flicks it slowly at first, and then as he sucks it into his mouth his thick finger sneaks its way inside her, causing her snatch to tingle and clamp down.

At this point she's well on her way to orgasm, his finger fucking her pretty pink snatch, his tongue and lips continuing their relentless assault on her clit. She tells him how good it feels, she slides up and down on his finger, she grab his head in her hands and bucks her hips slightly.

"Oh god, Ohhhh god, oh god yes baby." the waves of orgasm flooding over her, one beginning before the previous has even stopped.

"I want you to cum, come on baby cum for me."

"Don't stop! Oh god, fuck me! Please don't stop!" Sarah moaned.

She loses track of time and the amount of times he has brought her over the top, focusing on nothing but his wonderful tongue and skilled fingers

"I need you," he whispered, his voice thick with longing.

She grabbed his buttocks and pulled him deep inside her.

They stop kissing long enough to say "I love you" to each other before he slowly starts moving back and forth, deep inside her. The sensations that rippled through his body nearly sent him over the edge. He had to stop to control himself. She started grinding against him, rotating her hips against him, drawing him even deeper and deeper. They stared into each other's eyes; neither could tell they were two separate people.

"Oh God, you feel so good!" She said in-between moans of deep pleasure. She reached up with a rough passionate kiss.

"I want to hear you say it. What do you want?" Hawke said.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me." Sarah said in a raspy moan her eyes staring into his.

It was as if he'd been waiting for that one word, giving her back the rough kisses she'd given him a moment ago and more. Sarah could only hold on for the ride as he ravished her mouth, sending shock waves of sensation all over her body. She felt his erection pulsing against inside her and moaned with desire.

She did need him. As much as he needed this release she needed to feel him moving inside her, his hands on her, the taste and smell of him filling her senses, banishing all thoughts of a stranger's hands touching her.

She whimpered as he slid out of her, his shaft hot and hard teasing against her bare skin. Sarah tilted her head to capture his bottom lip in her teeth, licking and sucking on it. His hands tangled in her hair, pulling slightly to angle her head back further and there was a split second pause before he simultaneously buried himself in her wet heat and pressed his tongue deep into her mouth. He swallowed her exclamation of surprise, unrelenting as he penetrated her at either end, filling her with himself.

He immediately began to thrust into her and she moved against him feverishly, trying to keep up with his frantic pounding. It quickly became clear that she couldn't so she wrapped both legs around his hips and let him take complete control. He released her mouth to bite and suck at her neck, pulling her head back further to get more access. The hand that wasn't in her hair came up to grab her breast, squeezing the soft flesh and pinching tightly at her nipple.

"God, yes!" Sarah cried.

Sarah's hands weren't bound, but she felt just as much at his mercy as if they were. The sensations assaulting her body pushed her quickly toward climax and her first orgasm hit hard. Her whole body shook and she pulled against his hold on her hair, the sharp pain shooting her up even higher into the heavens.

"Oh my god! Fuck!" She screamed writhing uncontrolably.

Hawke didn't slow down when he felt her contract around him, if anything he sped up and pounded into her harder, only vaguely aware of her fingernails digging into his shoulders and the animalistic noises she was making. It wasn't until she came the third time and her legs clamped so tight around him they restricted his movement that he finally slowed, letting her come down long enough to allow her legs to fall away.

"Say it again," he said, his voice hoarse in her ear, his hips still rocking steadily against her. He hooked his hand behind her knee and pulled it up to his waist. Sarah's mind was spinning. She was a limp, incoherent puddle of pleasure and she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Say it again," he demanded louder, thrusting hard and grinding into her mercilessly.

"Fuck me," she murmured, beginning to return to her senses.

Hawke pulled her head to the side and licked all the way up her neck from her collarbone to her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "All of it," he growled and then snaked his tongue deep into her ear.

"Oh god," she gasped as the sensation took her breath away. "Fuck me hard. Please, Hawke. Fuck me hard."

In one smooth motion he let go of her hair and pushed his body up as he thrust deep inside her. He pulled her leg from his waist and hooked it over his shoulder, sliding even deeper, completely robbing her of breath as he pounded into her. Hawke watched through hooded eyes as she writhed and shook under him; words he'd never heard her use pouring out of her mouth as she begged for more.

He takes one of her toes into his mouth, gently sucking on it and stroking her ankle. This sends tingles all the way down her leg into her crotch, tightening her pussy on his cock. He begins thrusting harder now, pushing her ass up more so that he can pump into her faster and harder and deeper. In Heaven, she looked into his beautiful eyes. His mouth slightly open and moaning.

"Oh god! you feel so good! I love you, Sarah" Hawke says moaning.

She pulls him down towards her, his mouth now right next to her ear. He tells her how hot and wet and tight her pussy is, how much he likes to fuck her pretty little pink snatch.

Her movements began to quicken again as she felt herself building to her climax. His body began responding to hers, him thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Her breathing quickened and he felt her body tightening around him. He was falling for this beautiful creature, writhing underneath him. The smell of her skin was a sweet perfume that called to him. He could feel her pleasure mounting.

"I'm coming! Oh God! She screamed. when she came in ecstasy as her body released in a rush of warm sensations they were sharing the orgasm together with her screaming out his name. "Hawke! Oh my God, Hawke!, arching up off the bed and pressing against him, trying to take more of him inside her. Watching her in the throes of such intense pleasure pushed him over the edge. Her body convulsing around his body was more than enough as he exploded stream after stream of his seed flowing inside of her seeking to fill everything, wanting the feeling to never end. He laid there still inside her as the last of his seed poured into her, wanting all of him in her. As the tension drained from his body he let her leg slip from his shoulder and collapsed on top of her, cradled between her legs with her arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"You feel so amazing when you come." Hawke said breathlessly.

"Oh God, that felt unbelievable. " Sarah said with heavy breath.

"Wow," she said trying to regain her breath.

"You could say that again." he replied.

Several minutes later Hawke smiled when he felt fingers gently playing with the curls at the back of his neck. "I know you probably can't breathe, but I don't ever want to move from this spot." He turned his head to bury it in her hair and took a deep breath, absorbing her fresh scent.

She tightened her arms around him, holding him in place. "Breathing is overrated."

"Maybe so, but I kind of like you alive so it's probably best if you keep doing it."

He fell off her then, lying on his side, watching her breathing become normal again. God she was beautiful, if only he could figure out how to keep her there, his life would complete.

Sarah laughed breathlessly and kissed his shoulder.

"Mission accomplished."

"What do you mean?" she asked with a yawn, her eyes feeling heavy.

"I told you I'd make you scream my name. It took longer than I expected, but I knew it would happen eventually."

"Oh." She blushed, feeling oddly embarrassed. "I know I got loud, but I have no idea what I was saying."

"Well don't quote me on this, but it was something along the lines of 'fuck yes fuck me make me come oh god harder god yes Hawke.' And by the time you got to that last part you were definitely screaming, so yeah. Mission accomplished."

"Shut up, I don't talk like that." She pressed her forehead against his arm, and covered her face so he wouldn't see her blush.

"That's what made it so damn hot." He pulled her hand away from her face and kissed her.

"Don't leave me," she whispered, as she kissed his forehead.

"I won't," he said.

Lying on their sides, face to face, pressed together. They look into each others' eyes and the tenderness there. A smile playing on Hawke's lips, as he whispered how much he love's her. Sarah lies in his arms, content to listen to his sweet words, letting her hand rest on his chest, pushing her face occasionally into his neck. His arms roaming around behind her squeezing her butt now and then. Pulling her tight to him.

"I wish you could hold onto me forever, I don't want to have to leave." Sarah sighed.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He knew the feeling.

"Then stay with me. Don't leave." Hawke said.

"You know I can't." she replied, and smiled at him sadly. "You knew this was never meant to be, I shouldn't be here."

She was right and he knew it. It tore his heart, knowing that she had to leave, that she had to go back to "reality" as she liked to call it. The fact was that she was married. He knew she was the one when he first locked eye's on her. He always maintained his rule of not interfering with marriage but she was the exception. He agonized for six months yearning for her from a distance.

He knew that she felt guilty, cheating on her husband and he could tell that it was eating her apart inside. He should end it all here and now, but he couldn't. She was exquisite. It wasn't just her body either, everything about her spoke to him. Her mind, her smile and oh god her laugh, her laugh undid him every time.

"I have given everything of myself to you." Sarah said as she traced his chest gently.

"Everything that is, except willing to leave your husband." Hawke said.

"I can't. I want to get out of this life. Believe me I do. I'm tired of all the top-secret projects and sitting in front of a computer, I feel like I'm becoming one myself. I just want a family a normal life with kids, a dog and a loving but passionate husband. But there are other factors that won't let me." She said.

"What other factors?" Hawke asked.

"I can't tell you," Sarah said.

"What about your husband? Doesn't he want the same? A normal life?" Hawke asked.

"He'll never leave his work, he cares too much about it, more than me I suspect. He probably won't notice that I'm gone or care unless it interferes with work. We're now married only in name. A small part of me still loves my husband, but just not in that way anymore." Sarah said.

"So what would he do if he found out about us?" Hawke asked staring deep into her eyes.

"Nothing. He never was an emotional or a real physical man. He probably would be relieved that he doesn't have that responsibility anymore, more time for his work. But I have a dilemma." She said.

"What's that?" He asked.

"I'm in love with you. I want to be with you Hawke, working with you and having these feelings bottled up was driving me insane. When I first saw you, something stirred inside me. I wanted to be with you not just physically. It was love, I was in love with you before we spoke." Sarah said.

Hawke stared at her with his steel-blue eyes not a word passed his lips.

"I see, I just made a fool of myself. Stupid of me to believe that when you said those words, that you really meant it." Sarah said as she starts to get up, but Hawke stops her.

"I don't think your out of my system yet." Hawke said with a teasing grin.

"Nor you, I don't think I ever will get enough you." Sarah said returning with a passionate deep kiss.

"Sarah, I love you. I've been in love with you since we first met, I knew from that moment you were my one. I will always love you." Hawke said as he met her lips.

"Well then, now Mr. Hawke. This time, I'm in charge." She said as she pushed him backdown on the bed and lowered herself onto him both emanating a deep moan of exquisite pleasure.

"Yes, ma'am." Hawke said with a wide toothed smile.

The fireworks that they could only create together burst through their bodies, lighting up their senses and heightening the sensitivity of their skin. Both collapsing in a saturated sweat.

"Oh my god," he breathed, "you are amazing."

She grinned, her eyes sparkling, and replied, "Thank you... I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Now," he said, "it's time for me to return the favor." as he grabbed her and spun her around onto her back.


End file.
